


The Tree Fic

by ANervousBoysLife



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Explosions, Gardening, Gore, M/M, Sex, Trees, bark, dongers, gore?, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pete loves gardening</p><p>patrick loves pete</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree Fic

pete loved gardening

 

patrick loved pete

 

patrick was jealous that pete loved gardening so much that he asked him why he loved to garden. "why do you love gardening more thanme?"

 

pete turned to him "i like to fuck trees"

 

patrick gasped then looked at petes bo ner and saw his dong sticking out of his pants

 

"would you fuck me if i dressed as a tree?" patrick grabbed a few stray twigs and put them in his hair

 

petes boner grew by 2000 times and he nodded "hell yes fuck patty"

 

patrick smild and found a tree costume and put it on "fuck me petey im readdy bby"

 

pete inserted his donger and moaned loudly causing everyone in the world to orgasm at once except for patrick bc patrick was trying o get fucked

 

pete started to fuck him stretching him as wide as possible with his super dong

 

"this feels so good petey please more"

 

pete thrusts his super dick into patrick so hard that it came out of his mouth.

 

"im gonna eat your leaves and rip apart your bark"

 

pete rips the costume to shreds and starts to eat patrick's hair, moaning loudly

 

"fuck pete, eat my leaves oh god"

 

patrick comes and pete rips his skin off so he's just a skeleton.

 

"we'll be twin skeletons" pete then rips apart his own skeleton

 

they go to hell and smile at each other

 

"patty we're alive in death valley"

 

patrick looks confused then theyre alive again and they fuck again, pete taking their old skeletons and shoving them up patrick's ass

 

baby you look so hot with yourself in your ass

 

"BURY ME TILL I CONFESS" patrick comes again and explodes


End file.
